1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention generally appertains to new and novel improvements in brake mechanisms and especially relates to a new and novel controlling and braking means for the ground engaging wheels of a towed vehicle.
2. State Of The Art
While the brake mechanism of the present invention has general and broad utility, it is particularly designed for use in a vehicular environment and has special application in connection with the ground engaging wheels of a towed or trailer vehicle.
Such vehicles have at least one set of coaxially aligned wheels which are provided with a common brake means so that each application of the brakes produces a simultaneously similar decelerating effect on the wheels.
If there is a breakdown in such a common braking arrangement, then both of the wheels are devoid of any decelerating means. And also such a braking arrangement fails to take into functional consideration the directional changes of the vehicle wherein the braking action should be greater on the wheel that makes the wider or outside movement.